


андроиды не плачут

by li_anna



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Androids, Angst, Cyberpunk, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/li_anna/pseuds/li_anna
Summary: десятый номер рыдает, и Ёнхо наконец понимает: в этом месте что-то фатально не так.





	андроиды не плачут

**Author's Note:**

> десятый номер рыдает, и Ёнхо наконец понимает: в этом месте что-то фатально не так.

Нанимать людей дешевле, чем покупать роботов-охранников. А ещё людей можно одеть в красивые костюмы, поставить на каждом этаже и сделать вид, что всё теперь элитно. Для высших слоёв. Тех, которые выглядят как боги со своими модификациями генома, у кого чипы в сетчатке и нейросети в мозгу. Кто уже почти как другой вид. С точки зрения людей вроде Ёнхо. Просто людей. Ну, за исключением наклейки-компьютера на руке и очков с расширенной реальностью. Устаревшая модель, но себя Ёнхо тоже ощущает устаревшим. Тем больше, чем дольше он здесь работает. Видит модов вблизи. У них взгляды вечно куда-то мимо – читают нечто, что им прямо на зрачок проецируется. Безупречные черты лица, яркие волосы и пропорции покруче чем у местных кукол выдают миллионы, потраченные на генную инженерию. Мужчина у соседней стены совершенно привычно печатает что-то на голограмме, которую высвечивает сеть, вживлённая ему в кисть.

Ёнхо в жизни не заработает на что-то подобное.

Да и проживёт он лет семьдесят, а не две-три сотни, как эти, высшие. 

Ёнхо бы думал, что они вообще идеальные, но работает он в борделе с секс-куклами (стоят дороже, чем десять Ёнхо, вместе взятых). Так что хотя бы один изъян у модов есть. Их нейросети вроде подавляют все низшие инстинкты, но, видимо, не полностью, раз место пользуется спросом. 

В принципе, Ёнхо понимает. Найти живого человека, который будет согласен на физический контакт с тобой, довольно сложно. Познакомиться, сойтись в предпочтениях, договориться о свидании и всё такое прочее. Если сделаешь что-то не так, то получишь ещё и угрозу отрицательного отзыва. А низкие оценки от других людей снижают социальный рейтинг, а если рейтинг на нуле – то жить в обществе почти невозможно. 

Другое дело – андроиды. У Ёнхо у самого давно скачана программа для их настройки. И идеальный образ для партнёра он себе уже создал. Придумал имя, выбрал черты характера, нафантазировал пару привычек, указал, что он хотел бы попробовать. Если бы у Ёнхо когда-нибудь хватило денег на сеанс с андроидом, то он бы за секунду синхронизировал его нейросети и свои настройки. И получил бы идеальную пару на следующий час. 

Андроиды красивые, приятные на ощупь, спроектированы специально для секса и выглядят почти как люди.

Вернее, так Ёнхо думал раньше.

Здесь, в элитном заведении, андроиды точь-в-точь похожи на людей. Только лица (пока не заговоришь) – полностью безэмоциональные. А так, у них даже движения плавные. Без намёка на обычную механичность. Последние модели. Наверное. Выглядит немного пугающе, если честно, но задача Ёнхо – красиво стоять тут и получать за это свои деньги.

Андроиды идеальные, андроиды идентифицируют гостей по лицам, кланяются им и провожают до нужных комнат.

Андроиды не плачут, Ёнхо это точно знает.

Поэтому из-за всхлипов почти что судорожных его регулярно прошибает холодным потом.

Невозможные звуки доносятся из комнаты номер десять. Тихо, под утро, когда лимит клиентов выбран и заведение закрывается на дезинфекцию. Ёнхо тогда пора уходить. Он однажды случайно задержался – пытался приклеить на руку новый лист с микросхемами, чтобы подключиться к сети и заказать такси – а слух уловил неправильное. Из коридора, в котором точно не было людей. Не могло быть, Ёнхо же сторожил вход. Там только роботы сидели в своих комнатах. Ждали, пока их помоют перед новой сменой. Но из-за двери с золочёными цифрами «10» совершенно отчётливо доносились звуки плача.

Ёнхо стало жутко.

Он к роботам привыкший, они сейчас везде бок о бок, но секс-андроиды и обычно навевали страха. Мурашки по позвоночнику. Из-за того, как сильно они похожи на людей, в подсознании ворочалось нечто настороженное. Диктующее бежать куда подальше от этих идеальных тел. Начиненных сложнейшей электроникой. 

Тем утром Ёнхо тоже сбежал, просто потому, что звуки плача звучали как начало плохого ужастика. К вечеру он и вовсе убедил себя в том, что ему показалось. Однако в конце следующей смены задержался ещё раз. Просто проверить. Понять, что ему послышалось, и успокоиться. 

Плач, сдавленный и тихий, ударил по слуху громом. 

Плач оттуда, где никого живого нет. 

Ёнхо не имеет права заходить в комнаты. Этим он оправдал себя, когда ушёл снова. И – в кои-то веки – начал искать информацию о месте, в которое устроился. Об андроидах, которых для них производят. Наверняка же есть модель, способная плакать по заказу клиента. И у того, десятого, просто баг в системе, и плач включается невовремя.

Лучше бы Ёнхо не искал, потому что первое: такой модели он не находит, и второе: андроиды из магазинов и близко не такие… живые, как те, которых каждый день видит он. 

Остаётся вариант с эксклюзивным производством и настройкой.

Ёнхо повторяет себе это, пока наблюдает за андроидом номер десять. Сделан он как парень, изящный и крошечный, с чёрными волосами и вздёрнутым носом. Ведёт себя точно так же, как остальные – подходит к гостям, кланяется, слушает их, наклонив голову к плечу. Берёт за руку и ведёт к комнатам. На лице – застывшая улыбка. Стандартная. Это обычный андроид. Который, чёрт побери, плачет каждое утро.

Через неделю Ёнхо не выдерживает.

Его оштрафуют, если поймают, но он ведь не служебным положением идёт пользоваться. Он не собирается косить под клиента и получать бесплатные услуги. Он только хочет посмотреть. Одним глазком. Откуда эти всхлипы. Как вообще выглядит плачущий робот и как он сам объяснит подобный баг. 

Комната – это, по большей части, огромная кровать. Андроид сидит на её краю. Прямая спина, колени под углом в девяносто градусов, руки свешиваются по бокам. Стандартная поза для спящего режима. Только лицо у робота – совсем по-человечески покрасневшее. Брови подёргиваются в такт дыханию. Роботы его только имитируют, но этот почему-то – рвано и судорожно. Пока крупные слёзы стекают к подбородку. Губы, пухлые и розовые, трясутся в такт всхлипам.

Андроид номер десять рыдает, и Ёнхо понимает: в этом месте что-то фатально не так. Но всё же это не человек, это робот, просто сделан очень… реалистично, и только поэтому Ёнхо настолько не по себе. Наверное.

\- Эй? – мнётся он на пороге. 

Лучше бы уйти, но андроид поворачивает голову. Упирается в Ёнхо ничего не выражающим взглядом. Только влага в уголках глаз продолжает копиться. В голове же у робота что-то перещёлкивает, и он растягивает губы в приветственную улыбку. Встаёт на ноги. Кланяется.

\- Вы кажетесь нервным. Не хотите… - вопрос прерывается всхлипом, однако интонаций в голосе по-прежнему ноль, - чтобы я помог вам расслабиться? 

Ёнхо хочет уйти отсюда как можно дальше, потому что андроид пугает его до трясучки прямо в грудной клетке. Пульс оттуда расходится учащённый и нестабильный. То ли из-за страха, то ли из-за предчувствий. Нехороших. Подозрительных. Так как андроиды не плачут, это аксиома, этого просто не может быть. 

\- Откуда у тебя берутся слёзы? – спрашивает Ёнхо. И начинает пятиться назад. Робот тем временем шагает к нему, вероятно, чтобы обнять и прижаться лбом к груди (очередное стандартное движение, установление контакта и всё такое), а Ёнхо его касаться ещё страшнее чем просто видеть. 

\- Что вы имеете в виду? 

\- Слёзы, - Ёнхо даже пальцем показывает. В спину тем временем ударяет стеной, справа путь отхода закрывает шкаф, слева – ещё одна стена, а андроид приближается мягкой походкой. У него вот прямо сейчас очередная прозрачная капля чертит мокрую дорожку на коже. Но робот её не осознаёт. Она не входит в круг тех вещей, на которые его запрограммировали. И это, чёрт побери, невозможно. 

\- Что вы имеете в виду? – повторяет робот спустя секундную паузу. – Судя по вашему пульсу, вы крайне возбуждены. Однако ваша мимика идентифицирована как беспомощность. Вы хотите, чтобы я доминировал? 

Ёнхо в курсе, что андроиды напичканы всякими датчиками и системами анализа собеседника. Чтобы улавливать настроение и подстраиваться под него. Но, кажется, чужие программы не рассчитаны на то, что повышенный пульс – это признак ещё и страха. Никакого возбуждения тут и близко нет. В ту секунду, когда андроид проводит ладонью по руке Ёнхо, сжимает его плечо и делает последний шаг ближе, того дёргает только от одного.

У робота тёплая кожа.

В описаниях андроидов везде отдельно указывалось, что технологии терморегуляции пока не позволяют равномерно прогревать всё тело робота. Приближены к человеческой температуре только те части, которые непосредственно используются для секса. Остальное тело, к сожалению, остаётся прохладным. Иначе в роботов бы банально не помещались все системы их функционирования и искусственного интеллекта. Но у этого робота ладонь горячая. От маленького тела исходит настоящий живой жар. Накаленное дыхание обжигает шею:

\- Пожалуйста, ответьте. Либо синхронизируйте со мной готовый профайл с предпочтениями. 

У Ёнхо между лёгких что-то перехватывает. Сжимает. Пугает до ужаса, потому что андроид прямо перед ним состоит из кучи разных «невозможно», и складываются они только в один вывод.

\- Сядь на кровать, - произносит Ёнхо одеревеневшим голосом.

Если что, то он заплатит штраф. Заменить участок кожи должно быть не так уж и дорого. Поработает на выплату месяца три, ну, или четыре, или даже полгода. Главное – что сейчас он заткнёт все свои сомнения. Вспорет андроиду пару сантиметров руки, увидит под ней трубки и микросхемы, и спокойно заживёт дальше.

Приказ отлично вписывается в программу чужих действий. Робот, не убирая с лица дежурной улыбки, опускается на простыни. Расставляет руки. Откидывает голову, открывая шею, и спроектирован он просто безупречно. Ёнхо бы лично поблагодарил его дизайнеров за такую красоту. Но он здесь не для того, чтобы любоваться. Он просто хочет избавиться от всех больных догадок и снова зажить спокойно. 

Ёнхо садится по соседству. Берёт кисть андроида и задирает рукав. Тот реагирует на касания – жмётся ближе и утыкается лицом в шею. Сначала игнорировать получается, но потом по шее Ёнхо ведут горячим языком, и это всё снова слишком реалистично. 

Нож и дубинка на поясе – дань антуражу. Для охранника в настолько спокойном месте это скорее декорация, но вот одна из них наточена крайне остро. Ёнхо кладёт ладонь на чужое плечо, пытаясь отлепить от себя андроида, однако касание вызывает новый приступ активности. Робот – не прекращая, чёрт возьми, плакать – лезет к нему на колени. 

Если Ёнхо попытается стащить его за талию, или ещё хоть как-нибудь, то андроид только повысит свой уровень тактильности. Нужно просто сделать надрез. В общем-то, робот нетяжёлый, с ним на коленках сидеть довольно удобно, не перекинь он руки через шею Ёнхо – было бы вообще замечательно. Но плевать. На всё плевать, кроме того, что сейчас его жизнь снова станет понятной и нормальной. Ёнхо сжимает чужое запястье. Опускает на уровень своих глаз. Ему уже кажется, что там, под кожей, бьётся пульс. Вконец свихнулся.

\- Прости, - зачем-то цедит Ёнхо, сжимая рукоять ножа. 

Андроид не сопротивляется. Однако, когда Ёнхо прижимает лезвие к его руке, над ухом звучит ровный голос:

\- В том случае, если вы меня повредите, все финансовые издержки по ремонту администрация заведения возложит на вас…

Ёнхо никогда в жизни не было настолько плевать на деньги.

Кожа поддаётся лезвию куда проще, чем он думал.

Из-под кожи выступает кровь.

Ёнхо пялится на тёмно-красную жидкость, которая пачкает сталь и стекает ниже, к запястью, к пальцам, капает на джинсы и ставит в абсолютно стопорящий тупик.

\- Ваш пульс подскочил ещё выше. Вам нравится, когда я сверху?

Ёнхо отпускает чужую руку. Свои – трясутся. Андроида хочется скинуть со своих колен, заорать, спросить, какого чёрта он плачет и откуда у него кровь, но ответ сам собой напрашивается.

\- Пожалуйста, - Ёнхо обхватывает чужое лицо трясущимися ладонями. – Пожалуйста, скажи, как давно ты здесь?

\- Год моего выпуска – две тысячи восемьдесят шестой, - отвечает робот, словно не замечая собственной крови. Которая железобетонно доказывает: он врёт. Его не выпускали. Не проектировали. Он был рождён. Человеком. И сейчас – живой, только с какими-то перепрошитыми мозгами. 

Все остальные, из соседних комнат, наверное, тоже.

Пальцы, липкие от крови, зарываются в волосы на затылке. Не-андроид приближает своё лицо к чужому. Не оставляет попыток выполнить заложенную в себя программу, и Ёнхо от каждого его движения становится ещё более жутко.

\- Как… Как тебя зовут? 

\- Как вы пожелаете.

Ёнхо очень хочет побиться головой о ближайшую стену. Или выйти, проораться в воздух (громко, чтоб связки хрипели) и только потом продолжить. Но времени на передышку нет. Делать из живых людей секс-кукол – нелегально сразу из-за кучи разных статей. Про неприкосновенность тела и нейросетей, про сохранность личной памяти, про разрешённое и запрещённое программное обеспечение, и хозяева, которые на это идут, они…

Они не боятся.

Им нечего бояться, сюда ведь ходят как раз те люди, которые должны следить за законностью. Которые стоят на вершине идеального цифровизированного общества. Они не могут не понимать, что и с кем здесь творят. И им наплевать. 

\- Включи режим собеседника, - пробует Ёнхо, вспоминая одну из стандартных функций.

К счастью, работает. Парень слезает с его колен. Складывает ладони на своих и спрашивает:

\- Как ваше настроение сегодня? Господин Ёнхо?

От звука своего имени снова становится не по себе. Хотя всё в порядке. Считать лицо, просканировать профайл и обратиться индивидуально – да так даже роботы-продавцы делают. 

Ёнхо старается думать. Рационально. Жалея о том, что к его мозгу не подключена пара терабайт дополнительных данных и вычислительных мощностей. Потому что собственного разума не особо хватает. Вот есть дом, полный искалеченных людей. Есть другие люди. Которые приходят сюда и их используют. Так продолжаться не может. Раз Ёнхо узнал, то он должен помешать, однако… Не факт, что обращение в полицейские структуры сработает. Его могут отбраковать как минимум потому что полицейские часто тут бывают. В теории, система правосудия автоматизирована и честна, но переделывать людей в роботов тоже теоретически невозможно, и Ёнхо уже банально не доверяет. 

\- Какие проблемы заставляют вас быть таким задумчивым? – заново пробует не-андроид.

\- Ты, - ответ звучит глухо. – Ты пойдёшь со мной. Я напишу о том, что здесь происходит, сниму тебя на видео, выложу в сеть, и никто тогда не сможет ничего замять.

\- Звучит сложно и ответственно, - ровно отвечает парень. – Надеюсь, у вас всё получится.

Ёнхо кивает. Самому себе, потому что парню сейчас бесполезно. Хотя его сознание ещё может быть где-то там. За стандартизированными формами поведения. Наверное, поэтому он и плачет. Эмоциональные реакции у него настолько сильны, что прорываются через все искусственные цепочки и схемы.

Если парень на самом деле всё осознаёт – просто пересилить программы не может – то, выходит, ассоциация с фильмом ужасов была самой верной. 

Ёнхо достаёт из кармана свои очки. Подкручивает настройки, выбирая фотоаппарат, и делает снимки уже сейчас. Пореза, парня, обстановки вокруг. Но этого мало. Ёнхо могут обвинить в том, что он подделал фотографии. Так что парень пойдёт с ним, живое доказательство, которому – он очень надеется – ещё можно помочь. Как и всем ему подобным. Десяткам. Если такой бордель не один – то сотням. 

Других охранников Ёнхо чем-нибудь отвлечёт. Камеры на улице не посчитают его подозрительным: он же просто отведёт другого человека к своему дому. Системы не должны поднять тревогу. Её поднимет сам Ёнхо, и люди его поддержат. Происходящее здесь – это преступление. Недопустимое ни по одному из кодексов. 

\- Я тебе помогу, - обещает Ёнхо. – Я заберу тебя отсюда.

Парень кивает. Улыбается. Однако всхлипывать он начинает чаще, и, вероятно, это знак того, что он понял. 

Он всё понимает.

Возможно, это – самое худшее.

\- Вы должны заплатить администратору за вывоз на дом, - говорит он.

\- Конечно.

Денег, правда, нет, но зато Ёнхо может зайти в кабинку администратора. Там в компьютере наверняка будет то, что получится нажать, чтобы настройки в чужой голове позволили парню выйти за пределы здания.

Ёнхо сжимает его руку.

Ёнхо уверен, что нечто настолько несправедливое просто не сможет существовать ещё дольше. Нужно только дать делу огласку. Тогда он их всех спасёт. Починит. Они больше, чем просто машины, и Ёнхо уже очень хочет услышать от парня хоть что-то настоящее. Кроме всхлипов.

\- Вы очень добры ко мне.

Очередная строчка из набора стандартных фраз.

Между рёбер бьётся надежда на то, что парень сейчас сумел сам выбрать, какую из них ему сказать.

**Author's Note:**

> драббл-вбоквел-пролог-хуй-знает-что к макси, который я вот-вот начну писать. только там будут номины в качестве главных героев. а эти джонтэны – уже второстепенные и спустя какое-то время. за которое джонни успеет выложить в сеть пост про андроидов которые не андроиды, но пост – к его удивлению – тут же удалят. а ещё заблокируют все его аккаунты, реквизиты, доступ к сетям, аннулируют социальный рейтинг и всё на свете. станет ясно, что вот-вот будет пиздец, а тэн сидит в соседней комнате и его всё ещё нужно спасать, но тут поворотом сюжета выруливает тэён со своей командой хакеров, которые успевают к джонни раньше, чем полиция, и забирают его с тэном к себе. там джонни объясняют, что идеальность их общества это, мягко говоря, наёбка для рядового населения, и что в реальности есть много всего плохого (но об этом подробнее в макси, ладно). а тэна починят. по мере сил. в основном, благодаря джено ака хакеру и тэилю ака технику. хотя побочки у тэна всё равно останутся, память к нему толком не вернётся, и короче об этом тоже будет уже не здесь.
> 
> апдэйт: это вот здесь https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507072/chapters/48667166


End file.
